


A Fine Frenzy

by Pizzzazlut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Armitage Hux, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Inappropriate Use of the Force, It started out with a tweet how did it end up like this, Kylo went to the Dirty Talk School of Ren Prime, M/M, Top Kylo Ren, Younger Kylo Ren, degradation kink, older hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: Hux didn’t have time to gasp as he was abruptly pulled into a dark corridor, his back hitting the Durasteel wall behind him hard enough to make him grunt in pain. Fear took over his logical thinking, memories of his enemies swearing to have Hux killed flashed across his mind as he tried to focus on his surroundings.You know I would never hurt you, General.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Ren Prime/Kylo Ren (past)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	A Fine Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> So during yesterday's great Twitter Outage of 2020, I made a tweet that just couldn't be ignored. 
> 
> The tweet in question was "Degradation kink whore Hux letting a young Kylo Ren top him" so yeah :)

General Armitage Hux wasn’t entirely sure how he had let things get his far.

Things had been fairly normal on the Finalizer that day, smoothly operating as it normally did whenever Hux was around to facilitate the workload. The Resistance was dwindling with every passing day, a thought that brought Hux immense pleasure. Enough pleasure and satisfaction that made Hux convince himself he could retreat to his quarters earlier than normal, convince himself that he’d earned a proper day off after all his success earlier that day.

Hux dared anyone to comment on his languid pace as he strutted through the hallways, passing stormtroopers and technicians who didn’t even dare to look in in the eye as he walked by. Holding this kind of power over his crew made Hux genuinely happy, watching their faces crumble into fear whenever they said the wrong thing to him.

He was close to making it to his room, just a couple of turns down the hallway and then he’d be free of all this work nonsense, a glass of exotic wine as he lounged in his-

Hux didn’t have time to gasp as he was abruptly pulled into a dark corridor, his back hitting the Durasteel wall behind him hard enough to make him grunt in pain. Fear took over his logical thinking, memories of his enemies swearing to have Hux killed flashed across his mind as he tried to focus on his surroundings.

_ You know I would never hurt you, General. _

That voice.

Hux hated that he knew who that voice belonged to. He also hated that it was ringing in his head as it belonged there, deep and confident, and young.

Hux could finally make out his form in the darkness, a bulk of a shadow as he stood on the other side of the corridor. Kylo Ren was young and reckless, the bane of Hux’s existence thanks to Supreme Leader Snoke’s decision to have the insolent child around.

Hux doesn’t know how old Kylo Ren is, but he knows he’s young enough to be stupid. Stupid enough to drag a General into a dark corridor like some common-

_ Whore? General, I’m sure you think highly of yourself than to lower yourself to that standard.  _

Hux remained quiet, stubborn enough to deprive Ren of an audible answer because he doesn’t deserve it. He glared into the darkness for what seems like hours, anger flaring in his chest as he envisions his fist hitting that obnoxiously smug face that’s plagued Hux since day one.

Hux, for the life of him, couldn’t forget the first time he saw Kylo Ren. He wore a helmet and the most outlandish outfit Hux had ever seen, all black and low-quality fabric that made Hux sneer in contempt as he walked by him on the bridge. Kylo Ren wore a mask, but that didn’t stop Hux from feeling exposed, feeling his eyes burn onto his as he glided past by him before Hux had to force his eyes away from that gaudy mask.

“You’re going to wish you never came to my quarters,” Hux hissed back at him. It’s true, Ren had sauntered up to Hux’s private quarters months ago, banging on his door until Hux had enough of the noise, flinging it open in anger to kill whoever dared to disrupt his peace.

But there stood Ren without his mask, his young face looking at Hux as if Hux held all the answers in the universe. Hux should have told him to leave, he should have closed the door on his stupid face and enjoyed the rest of his night in complete solitude. But Ren was clever, smiling dangerously when he picked up the one thought Hux regretted having to this day.

_ Thinking about my mouth again, aren’t you? _

Hux sneered, knowing this teasing was more than that. Ren was taunting him, taunting his moment of weakness when he saw that young, fresh face that held too much promise, too much emotion when Hux finally broke and dragged him inside his quarters. The way Ren could just see what Hux was thinking made it worse. Better? Hux had yet to figure that out.

“You insolent, childish man,” Hux took a step forward, knowing the movement would do nothing to scare the Knight.

“You know what you crave and yet you fight it, _Armitage_ ,” Kylo said his name in a way that made it sound so depraved. “And don’t act like I can’t see it because you know I can. I can see every little filthy thought in that pretty head of yours. Every dream you’ve had about me is clear as day. Let me spoil you, let me make you wish you hadn't fought this for so long.”

Hux was enraptured by the deep, soothing tone of Ren’s voice to notice the slow steps he took to stand before Hux, so close he had to cross his eyes to see him. That devious smile never left his beautiful face. Hux wanted to know who taught him all these things, there was no way Kylo had learned this on his own.

“You would’ve loved Ren Prime,” Kylo replied, eyes focused on the way Hux’s tongue darted out to wet his dry lips. “He was so…vocal. Just like you like it.”

The sound of heavy boots marching down the hallway makes Hux press himself harder against the wall, holding his breath to avoid calling any attention to himself and Ren. He didn’t even want to imagine the rumors that could be said about them. The feeling of soft, wet lips on his neck snap Hux out of his reverie, stifling a gasp as he feels that devious mouth begins to suck on the soft skin that would no doubt bruise when he’s done.

“Imagine if they knew what their General was like in private,” Kylo murmured against his skin. “How much their General loves to be told he’s a filthy cock slut and who dreams of his Supreme Leaders’ protégé.”

The words affect Hux like they always did; he moaned quietly, eyes fluttering shut as he tries to stifle the hate he feels for Ren because he knows Hux likes this, knows Hux _needs_ this. Hux places a gloved hand on Kylo’s hip, a steady grip that’s meant to anchor him but only makes Hux crave more.

“I like how you’re afraid of me. Afraid of how much you’ll love what I say to you that you won’t be able to come with anyone else,” Kylo sounded too smug, too confident because he knew he was right. “Are you upset because we’re not in your room where I can undress you?”

Hux tried to remain calm, but his breathing had picked up as Kylo spoke against his neck and up towards his jaw. “You think so highly of yourself if you think you affect me so greatly.”

Kylo’s laugh is too loud in his ears as he presses himself closer against Hux, sliding a thick thigh in-between his legs and firmly pressing it against the half-hard cock in Hux’s uniform pants. “I know I do. I’ve seen you writhe underneath me like a whore, have heard you beg for my cock like a cock-hungry slut. Because that’s what you are, aren’t you? A cock hungry slut who likes to be fucked in a dark corner in this ship?”

The answering moan he received was beautiful, knowing Hux hated the reality of how much he liked to be spoken of this way.

“Picture it, General. Picture yourself pressed up against a glass window, taking my cock like a good slut while you moan loudly each time you feel me fill that pretty ass up. Imagine the needy moans you’d make for me and how everyone around can see you, would be able to see how obedient you are for me,” Kylo spoke calmly, feeling every twitch and tremble coming from Hux as he listened intently.

“Please,” Hux begged. “We’re exposed. Anyone could see.”

“But you like that, don’t you?” Kylo says, latching on to the flare of arousal he felt from Hux as he spoke. “Do you want someone to walk in on us while you’re in your knees, my cock so deep down your throat you can’t even breathe?”

“Shit, Ren,” Hux whines this time, unable to stop the little thrusts against the strong thigh against him. “Please, let’s go back to my room and I’ll do- “

“Anything I ask from you? But you’ll do it anyway, won’t you? If I asked?” Kylo pressed himself closer, a desperate look in his eyes. “I could turn you around right now and fuck you against this wall and you’ll love every second of it.”

Kylo watched Hux buck into his thigh, watched that mouth that was so used to giving out orders go slack with the sheer arousal he was making him experience. Seeing the General so wantonly needy by his words alone was more powerful than anything Kylo had ever experienced. Ren Prime was right; there was nothing quite like finding a special plaything that hung on your every word.

“Let me fuck you right here,” Kylo said as he began to turn Hux around to brace against the wall. “Let me see you try to keep quiet while I fuck you like a cantina whore.” Kylo worked Hux’s uniform open with his hands. “Can you feel me inside you already?”

It was the only warning Hux got before he felt the tell-tale slide of Kylo’s cock entering him slowly, whimpering loudly as he realized Kylo was still fully clothed. “You fucking Force user.” It didn’t stop the way his hips moved their subtly thrusts.

“You love it,” Kylo said before biting Hux’s shoulder. “Tell me you love it.”

Hux’s forehead rested against the wall as he kept his eyes squeezed shut. “I-I love it.” His voice was barely audible as he reached back with a glove clad hand to bring Kylo closer to him. “Please fuck me, I need it.”

Hux tried to ignore the desperate tone in his voice.

He failed, like always.

Kylo nuzzled the back of Hux’s neck, rolling his hips in time with Hux’s. “I know you need it. You need it so much you hate yourself. But I love giving you what you want, even if you moan like a bitch in heat.”

Hux does moan out loud this time as he angles himself to place his ass in the perfect spot for Kylo to do what he’s been begging for. Kylo doesn’t need the Force to remove Hux’s jodhpurs down so they pool around his ankles, doesn’t need the Force to spread those pale legs apart to give him access. Kylo tugs on his tunic as Hux whines urgently for him to hurry up. The sight affects Kylo more than it should; seeing the most powerful man on the ship moaning for him like a cock whore who can’t get enough of his lover’s cock.

The sigh Hux makes as Kylo’s real, warm cock slides into him is one of utter gratitude, a helpless sound that makes Kylo lose his composure for just a second. No matter how many times they’ve done this, Kylo can never get enough.

“Let me hear you,” Kylo whispered.

_ Let me hear you moan for me when I fill you up with my come. _

The words in his head break the last of Hux’s resolve, cursing Kylo Ren and his filthy mouth, cursing the way he seemed to melt against the younger man who always knew how to tear him apart. The pace is slow and languid, gentle as Kylo susurrated filth against the shell of Hux’s ear. More than once, Hux had to bite his forearm to stop the cries that threaten to fill the corridor, breaking out in a sweat when he heard footsteps nearby. Hux had thought he’d stop them when he heard people walking by, but as usual, Kylo made him do things he never thought he’d allow. Instead of stopping, Hux found himself pushing back against the thrusting hips.

“Come inside me, Ren. Fill me up,” Hux heaved, and he was happy he wasn’t facing Kylo right now because he could only imagine the sheer glee on that face.

_ I will, baby. Let go for me, you know you want to. Let them hear you moan so loud they think you’re a whore getting fucked by an entire unit of stormtroopers. A slut begging to be filled up to the brim until they can’t take it anymore. You’d look so pretty covered in all their come as I come on your face. _

Hux couldn’t stop his cry, couldn’t stop the way his mind went blank with pleasure as the words rang in his head over and over again while he heard the growl Kylo made behind him as he followed suit. Kylo was unable to hold back his release as he gripped at Hux’s shoulders roughly to bring him back down hard onto his cock. Kylo wanted to be deeper inside him, wanted to feel every pulse inside his body.

Hux managed to open his eyes, and he half expected a crowd would have formed to witness the depravity he had just committed. Once his vision had cleared, he was relieved to find that they were still alone in the dark corridor.

Hux couldn’t stop the twinge of disappointment he felt.

Kylo’s obnoxiously large nose on Hux’s temple made him well aware of his surroundings again. Hux hoped he wouldn’t’ break the spell by saying something stupid-

“Oh Hux, if I had known you would be disappointed by the lack of crowd, I wouldn’t have given us privacy. I’ll keep that in mind for next time.” Kylo dared to kiss the side of his neck.

Hux wasn’t entirely sure how he had let things get this far, but the shiver that ran down his spine let him know he didn’t hate it as much as he should have.

* * *

**Brain Out of Order.exe**

**Come say hi and lets share ideas![Tumblr](https://pizzzazlut.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/pizzzazlut)!**


End file.
